Any placement of pre-glued paper strips on yet-to be assembled, foldable cardboard containers with the use of sealing machines faces a major obstacle: in storage the disks holding the pre-glued paper tend to warp making it unsuitable for such application. Further, pre-glue paper rolls are much more expensive to use than is a release paper to which glue is applied just prior to placement on the containers. Nor is placement of glue directly on a cardboard carton an ideal method for sealing it. The rough surface of cardboard leads to a glue layer which is non-uniform and of varying thickness. In addition, there is a need to protect the surface of the glue by immediately placing a layer of release paper on it.